Various types of terminal devices such as a mobile phone terminal device including an imaging unit have become widely available. For example, mobile phone terminal devices referred to as smartphones in which various types of application programs may be installed and which include an imaging unit have become widely available. Installing an image-editing application program in the smartphone allows various types of effect processes to be performed on an image that is captured and obtained by the imaging unit, and allows the image to be stored.
Patent Literature 1 describes that, in a mobile phone terminal device including an imaging unit, effect processing is performed on a captured and obtained image, and the image subjected to the effect processing is stored in a memory or the like.